Hold On
by ShadowDan
Summary: Fox is feeling lost. He turns to someone unexpected for help. Oneshot Fox/Wolf songfic with Kansas' "Hold On". Rated M for EXPLICIT YAOI.


**AN: I obviously do not own StarFox or Kansas; otherwise my writing wouldn't be on FanFiction. But for those who can't think rationally, this is your disclaimer.**

* * *

><p><em>Look in the mirror and tell me just what you see.<br>What have the years of your life taught you to be?  
>Innocence dying in so many ways.<em>

_Things that you dream of are lost, lost in the haze_

"You're what?" the others gasped in unison.

"That's right, you guys," Fox McCloud sighed, "I'm leaving the team."

Fox had been considering this for a while now. He knew it would be hard to say goodbye to his friends, but he needed time alone. Something wasn't right in his life; something unfulfilled.

"But, Fox," Krystal urged him, "We need you."

"Aw, come on, Krystal, what do you need me for? The wars with Andross and the Aparoids are over; Team StarFox is pretty much useless now. Besides," he added softly, "I need to do this for myself."

"Well," Peppy conceded, "I guess if that's how you feel…"

"Hey, pal," Falco added, "You do what you got to do."

Fox had known Falco and Peppy would be alright with his decision, but Krystal was a bit harder. Good thing Slippy had gone to work with his dad; he never would have heard the end of it from the frog.

"I'll understand if you need to go, Fox," Krystal said quietly, "But I really wish you didn't."

"Krystal," he assured her, "I don't plan on this being permanent. But I need some time to myself."

* * *

><p><em>Don't you recall what you felt when you weren't alone?<br>Someone who stood by your side, a face you have known.  
>Where do you run when it's too much to bear?<br>Who do you turn to in need when nobody's there?_

There was no one else to turn to. Fox hated to do it, but he needed someone different; someone who would give him an honest opinion without trying to sugar-coat it for him.

"Hello? Can you patch me through to Wolf O'Donnell?"

"Sure thing, Honey," the operator replied, "Just a moment."

Fox was on Corneria. It had been a week since he had left StarFox, but he still didn't have any answers. His friends weren't any real help, just comfort. But Fox didn't want comfort; he wanted a solution.

Granted, his relationship with Wolf had become more like a sibling rivalry than a death match since the Aparoids, but he still didn't want Wolf to see him as a weak opponent.

"Well, well, well," the lupine's voice came over the Communicator, "The pup wants to talk to me. Could this mean there's something he can't handle on his own? He needs to crawl to me for help?"

"Wolf," Fox said, ignoring the sarcasm, "I need to talk to you. I think you're the only one who can help me."

"What is it, Fox?" he asked, losing his sarcasm in exchange for curiosity and…concern?

"I don't know what to do. I feel lost. Could you, I don't know, give me an idea?"

"Sound's like you've got the goody-two-shoes blues," he responded. "You've spent all your time worrying about other people. You need to do something for yourself for a change."

"Like what?"

"Do I have to spell it out? Do something that you like to do. Play a sport, drink a beer, something. But don't think about anything but yourself."

"I can't just—"

"Jeez, pup," Wolf sounded exhausted. "Come over to my place tomorrow. You're gonna have a good time if it kills me."

Wolf had moved to a middle-class section of the city planet. After helping to defeat the Aparoids, he had been pardoned of all crimes and hired by the government as a military consultant. However, with the Lylat system being at peace for now, he had very little to do. And as Fox could see as he approached Wolf's flat, he spent a lot of time partying.

Pressing the doorbell didn't cause a nice chime, it set off an alarm inside the flat. He heard a loud thud as Wolf had apparently been sleeping. He answered the door while rubbing his eyes with one hand and his head with the other. He was wearing only a pair of black boxers leaving the rest of his muscular body covered only by his fur.

"Alright, Fox, come on in." The flat was a mess. Clothes lay everywhere and there was a strong smell of beer. "Sorry 'bout this," he apologized sounding half-drunk, "Usually have this place tidied up before people come over."

Fox cleared a spot for himself on the couch while Wolf went into the kitchenette. He splashed cold water on his face to wake himself up, then took a gulp of whiskey. Shaking his head, he seemed a bit more alert. He grabbed a jug of pretzel sticks off the counter and sat down across from Fox. He offered the vulpine a pretzel, then sat down to eat the rest.

"These things are delicious," he said, "So much better than those wafers Andross gave us." He ate another pretzel before setting the jug down. "Now, what's troubling you?"

"Well, it's been a year since we beat the Aparoids," Fox admitted, "I guess I'm just bored. I don't know what to do if I'm not fighting someone or something."

"Good job, pup," Wolf congratulated, "The first step to fixing a problem is to admit you have it. Now for the solution. You need to find something to do. You don't seem like a heavy drinker, so boozing's not an option. You also don't seem very thrilled with the sports idea. So what else is there to do?"

"Well, I like flying."

"Flying? Alright," Wolf said, "I'll fly with you."

"You're drunk," Fox pointed out.

"That's why you're flying, I'm riding."

"Well," Wolf asked as they landed. "How'd it feel?"

"Actually…good," Fox replied.

That was the first time he had been flying just for the hell of it since before the Lylat War. It felt good to rush between the skyscrapers of Corneria, dodging traffic and buildings. It had been really fun. Well, until Wolf threw up in the back seat.

"Yeah," Wolf sighed, "I'll pay for that to be cleaned. You can stay here until they come to get it. They're always busy over the weekends so you'll probably be here 'til tomorrow."

Fox even had fun just hanging out with Wolf. They played poker and a bunch of drinking games while watching the football game between Corneria and Titania. By the end of the game, Wolf was nearly wasted and Fox had a pretty good buzz going himself.

"I'm gonna head to bed," Wolf said, "You can sleep in my bed if you want; it's big enough for the both of us. Unless, of course, you'd prefer the piles of dirty clothes."

Fox took it upon himself to clean up the kitchen before going to bed, too. Once he was done, he decided that even sleeping with Wolf had to be better than the body odor and old pizza boxes in the living room.

Amazingly, Wolf had no garbage in his room and only a few clothes strewn about. He also hadn't been lying when he said the bed was big. It was a good two times bigger than a queen mattress.

The only thing that bothered Fox was that Wolf was lying on the bed in the nude. Fox himself had no change of clothes, and knew he wouldn't sleep in his flight suit. It had been specially designed to keep him awake during long missions. So in the end, he had to crawl into the bed in only his blue briefs.

"Did you have fun today, pup?" Wolf suddenly asked, turning over.

"Yeah, Wolf," Fox said trying hard not to stare at the naked lupine's body, "It was good to be able to do whatever I wanted. No one was telling me what I could or couldn't do. Thanks."

"Your welcome," Wolf whispered and then, without warning, leaned in and kissed Fox on the mouth.

* * *

><p><em>Outside your door he is waiting, waiting for you.<br>Sooner or later you know he's got to get through.  
>No hesitation and no holding back.<br>Let it all go and you'll know you're on the right track._

"What…what was that for?" Fox asked, shocked.

"Doesn't it feel good?" Wolf asked. "The whole time we were hanging out, I noticed you really wanted someone to understand you. Well, I understand."

"But, you're a…and I'm a…"

"Guy?" Wolf finished, "So? If it feels good it shouldn't matter what other people think. That's what your problem was. You care too much what other people want. What about what you want?"

"I…I don't know what I want."

"That's easy. If it feels good, you want it." He waited for fox to respond, then added, "If it feels wrong, don't do it, I won't make you. But you know, deep inside, it's what you want. Just let go."

And that's all there was to it. As soon as Fox looked deep inside himself, then deep into Wolf's blue eyes, he knew he wanted it. Then all he had to do was let go.

He returned Wolf's kiss and they shared a passionate moment together.

"I want it, Wolf," he said, "I want you."

Wolf pulled the vulpine onto him. Their bare chests rubbing against each other. They locked their lips once more in a passionate kiss. The lupine prodded his tongue against Fox's soft lips. Fox allowed him to enter and they shared each other's tastes. Wolf held Fox's body close and caressed his soft fur with his hands.

Their crotches were softly grinding against each other and both began to get hard. Wolf took advantage of this by slipping his hand down into Fox's underwear.

"Are you okay with this?" he asked.

"Mmhm," Fox nodded his approval.

Wolf expertly slipped Fox's briefs off of his body and allowed the fox's naked form to fully embrace his own. Then, he took both of their shafts in his hand and stroked them together.

"Ah! Wolf!" Fox gasped in pleasure.

"Hush, puppy," Wolf whispered, "Let's try something else."

He gently lowered Fox to the side and continued to give him a handjob, but allowed his own to get soft. Once he was soft, he turned to face Fox sideways and Fox lay down as well. Facing each other, Wolf aimed Fox's erection at his sheath and put it inside.

Then, each of the canines grasped each other and Fox began thrusting into Wolf's sheath. Their sensitive heads rubbed against one another giving each of them great pleasure.

"Wolf," Fox panted, "I'm gonna…gonna…"

"Me too, puppy," Wolf huffed back, "Let's do it together."

They both came in Wolf's sheath, each letting out moans of pleasure. Fox pulled out and began to suck Wolf's now freed member clean. Then, they gave each other a final kiss, sharing their seed.

"You're just what I needed," Fox said as they cuddled together, "Thanks, Wolf."

_So hold on, Baby, hold on.  
>'Cause it's closer than you think and you're standing on the brink.<br>Hold on, Baby, hold on.  
>'Cause there's something on the way, your tomorrow's not the same as today<em>


End file.
